It's over No it's never over (The Descent Version Glee)
by EnimsayGleeks
Summary: Wemma invite les anciens NDs dans un chalet situé dans un trou perdu des States pour passer des vacances tous ensemble. Les NDs se retrouvent plus joyeux que jamais mais la tension est quand même présente en particulier à cause de Santana, qui réapparaît alors que cela fait 7 ans que personne à part Puck n'a de nouvelles d'elle. Mais leurs vacances vont se transformer en cauchemar.
1. Chapter 1

**_It's over... No, it's never over..._**

* * *

_Quinn gara la voiture dans un coin éloigné des autres voitures. Elle voulait avoir une conversation avec son ancienne meilleur amie. Et ce que Quinn Fabray voulait, Quinn Fabray l'avait. A peine la voiture fut-elle immobilisée que Santana se jetait déjà à l'extérieur. Quinn soupira. Elle sortit à son tour de la voiture et alla rejoindre Santana. Elle la trouva adossée à la voiture, une cigarette à la bouche. _

_"Quinn: Santana, tu te fous de moi ?! Tu fumes alors que ta dernière cigarette date d'il y a dix minutes, peut-être quinze, pas plus en tout cas. Tu devrais manger plutôt. Combien de temps que tu n'as pas mangée ?_

_Santana: Je n'ai pas faim Quinn, laisse tomber._

_Quinn: Tu m'énerves ! Putain Santana. Regardes-toi tu est une vraie loque humaine. Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrives ? C'est comme ça que tu compte la reconquérir ?!_

_Santana: ..._

_Quinn: Tu pourrais au moins avoir la politesse de me répondre idiote._

_Santana: ..._

_Quinn: San'... Santana... SANTANA._

_Santana: Gueule pas putain._

_Quinn: Tu n'avais qu'à répondre. Santana qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?_

_Santana: Rien._

_Quinn: Parle-moi.. Je suis là putain. J'essaye de t'aider mais..._

_Santana (la coupe): Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide Quinn._

_Quinn: Alors tu aimes t'autodétruire... Je suis ta meilleure amie Sanny, avant quand tu avais un problème, tu venais m'en parler. _

_Santana: C'était avant. J'ai changée, un point c'est tout. Laisse tomber cette histoire. Je vais rejoindre les autres._

_Quinn: Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi Santana."_

_Mais Santana ne l'écoutait plus. Elle alla rejoindre les New-Directions plus loin qui s'affairaient à se serrer dans leurs bras._

_Quinn soupira. Si elle pouvait retourner dans le passé, plus précisément pendant les années lycée, elle le ferait. Combien de temps qu'elle n'avait pas vu un vrai sourire sur le visage de l'hispanique ? Des siècles selon elle... Sa meilleure amie s'autodétruisait et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider._

_Elle envoya son pied dans la roue de sa voiture avant de crier de douleur en se tenant le pied._

_"Quinn: Saleté de voiture._

_...: Tu l'as cherchée Quinn, tu n'aurais pas dû taper dedans."_

_Quinn se retourna à temps pour pouvoir accueillir la petite brunette dans ses bras. Elle la souleva dans les airs et la fit tourner dans ses bras, avant de la reposer au sol et de lui embrasser la joue._

_"Quinn: Rachel Barbra Berry si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manquée. Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres ?_

_Rachel: Devrais-je te demander la même chose Quinn ? Pourquoi tu t'es garée aussi loin ?_

_Quinn: Je voulais parler un peu avec Santana. Et toi ?_

_Rachel: Je voulais voir Santana. Mais je crois que je ne suis pas encore prête._

_Quinn: Si tu veux le savoir, elle a aussi peur que toi._

_Rachel: Oh..._

_Quinn: Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va passer. Regardes-là, elle commence déjà à s'amuser."_

_Leurs regards se dirigèrent vers la jeune latina qui tournoyait dans les bras de Noah. Il la reposa au sol, et lui embrassa plusieurs fois la joue. Elle n'eût pas le temps de respirer que déjà elle se trouvait dans les bras de Mercedes, puis dans ceux de Sam, de Mike, de William, d'Emma, de Kurt, de Brittany et de tout le reste de la joyeuse troupe de chanteurs. _

_"Quinn: Allons les rejoindre._

_Rachel: Je te suis Miss-Perfect._

_Quinn: Très amusant espèce de diva égocentrique."_

_Les deux jeunes filles allèrent rejoindre leurs amis devant le petit chalet de campagne qu'avaient louer William et Emma spécialement pour les anciens New-Directions et eux. _

_Elles se retrouvèrent immédiatement baladées de bras en bras. _

_Le chalet était très très très éloigné de la civilisation. La ville la plus proche était à plus de trois heures d'ici. Autour d'eux, il n'y avait que de la végétation, encore et encore.__Une fois les retrouvailles terminées, tout le petit monde alla à l'intérieur du chalet. L'intérieur était simple et chaleureux. _

_"Blaine: Qu'est-ce-que c'est beauuuuuuuuuuu ?!_

_Mercedes: On dirait vraiment un gamin._

_Kurt: Et dire que je suis fiancé à ça."_

_Mercedes éclata de rire et reposa son attention sur l'ancien Warbler qui courait partout dans la maison explorant chaque recoins de la maison. Finalement il revint en courant vers Kurt et elle. Il attrapa les mains de son fiancé._

_"Blaine: J'ai faiiiiiiiiiiim..._

_Kurt: Ah nan Blaine, tu as mangé il n'y a même pas trente minutes._

_Blaine: Maiiiiiiis... Moi j'ai encore faim... s'il-te-plaît.._

_Kurt: Non c'est non._

_Blaine: Mon amoooooooour ?_

_Kurt: Nan."_

_Mercedes et Tina, qui les avait rejoints entre temps, se retenaient de rire devant cette scène. Blaine avait l'air d'un enfant, surtout que Kurt avait réussi à lui faire enlever tout ce gel. Ces mèches rebelles et bouclés le rendait encore plus enfantin. Mike, Sam, et Noah arrivèrent à leur tour._

_"Noah: Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Blaine refait une deuxième demande en mariage ?_

_Mercedes: Mais non idiot, Blaine a faim, et Kurt ne veut pas qu'il mange. _

_Noah: Il a faim dans quel sens ?_

_Tina: Noaaaah.._

_Noah: Bah quoi je demande c'est tout._

_Sam: Moi aussi j'ai faim."_

_Tous, à part Kurt et Blaine, se tournèrent vers lui. Noah éclata de rire, bientôt suivit de Tina, et Mike. Mercedes, quand à elle, tapa doucement la tête de son petit-ami. _

_"Sam: Aie... Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fais ?_

_Noah: Rien mon vieux. Allez viens on va manger._

_Mercedes: NOAH _

_Noah: Okaii, okaii.. J'arrête.. Mais moi aussi j'ai faim.._

_Mercedes: NOA..._

_Noah (la coupe): Nan pour de vrai.. Doit bien avoir de la bouffe quelque part.. _

_Mike: C'est vrai que maintenant que tu en parles, j'ai faim moi aussi._

_Noah: Blaine, viens avec nous, on va chercher si il y a de la bouffe dans cette baraque."_

_Sans que Kurt ne puisse l'arrêter, Blaine rejoignit Noah, Sam et Mike à la recherche de nourriture. Kurt soupira tandis que Tina et Mercedes rigolaient. _

_De leur côté, Blaine, Noah, Sam et Mike passèrent la maison au peigne fin sans trouver une quelconque trace de nourriture._

_"Blaine: J'ai faiiiiiiim.._

_Noah: Peut-être que il y en a dans les voitures._

_Mike: En tout cas, tout ce que je sais c'est que Tina et moi on s'occupaient des boissons._

_Sam: Bah quelqu'un a dû s'occuper de la nourriture. _

_Blaine: Allons-y alors."_

_Les quatres garçons sortirent du chalet et allèrent se cacher derrière des buissons, prêt des voitures. _

_"Noah (chuchotant)": Merde, Quinn, Rachel et Brittany sont à côté des voitures. Comment on va faire pour les faire partir ? Elles nous laisseront jamais fouiller dans les voitures._

_Blaine: Mais j'ai faiiiiiiim moiiiii._

_Sam (chuchotant): Chuchote imbécile.._

_Blaine (chuchotant): Désolé je recommence... Mais j'ai faiiiiiiim moiiiii..._

_Mike (chuchotant): Pourquoi ne pas demander à Santana de nous aider ? Elle pourrait détourner leurs attentions des voitures pendant quelques minutes._

_Noah (chuchotant): Bonne idée tête de chinois.. Elle est où ?_

_Mike (chuchotant): Par là."_

_Mike pointa une silhouette adossée à un arbre un peu plus loin. Elle était seule. Noah acquiesça. _

_"Sam (chuchotant): Il faut réussir à attirer son attention sur nous maintenant._

_Noah (chuchotant): Je m'en occupe."_

_Noah attrapa deux-trois pierres et les lança sur Santana. Cette dernière tourna la tête et lui lança un regard noir. Elle s'approcha d'eux l'air plus énervée qu'autre chose. Les quatre garçons regrettèrent de l'avoir appeler. Elle s'arrêta devant eux, et s'apprêtait à leur crier dessus quand Noah attrapa son poignet et la tira au sol. Elle s'étala sur lui._

_"Santana: MAIS QU'EST-CE-QUE TU..."_

_Blaine et Sam se jetèrent immédiatement sur elle pour la faire taire._

_"Noah (chuchotant): Tais-toi.. Tu va attirer l'attention... "_

_Santana se releva et se mit en position assise._

_"Santana (chuchotant): De quoi tu parles ?_

_Blaine (chuchotant): J'ai faiiiiiiim.._

_Santana (chuchotant): Je m'en fous.. Sa ne réponds pas à ma question idiot._

_Mike (chuchotant): Il n'y a pas de nourriture dans la maison. On a fouiller partout._

_Sam (chuchotant): La nourriture est dans une de ces voitures. Nous allons aller la chercher. Mais pour ça, on a besoin de ton aide._

_Santana (chuchotant): Et en quoi puis-je vous aider ? Et surtout qu'est-ce-que j'y gagne ?_

_Blaine (chuchotant): Tu dois détournée l'attention de Quinn, Rachel et Brittany._

_Noah (chuchotant): Et tu va le faire, parce que tu as autant faim que nous. Je te connais Santana."_

_La latina sembla réfléchir pendant quelques minutes qui parurent une éternité pour nos quatre affamés._

_"Santana (chuchotant): Marché conclu les loosers._

_Blaine: YESSSSSSSSSSSSS_

_Santana, Sam, Mike et Noah (chuchotant): Tais-toi._

_Blaine (chuchotant): Désolé hihi.._

_Santana (chuchotant): Bon j'y vais.._

_Noah (chuchotant): Bonne chance soldat."_

_Santana se releva._

_"Santana: Au faite la nourriture est dans les voitures de Kurt et Brittany."_

_Tandis que Santana s'éloignait d'eux pour rejoindre les trois jeunes filles, Noah, Sam et Mike se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Blaine, ce dernier rentra la tête dans ces épaules._

_"Blaine (chuchotant): J'en sa-avais rien, je vous p-promets..."_

_Santana s'approcha des trois jeunes filles et se posta aux côtés de Brittany. La grande blonde se tourna vers elle et déposa un baiser humide sur sa joue. Santana lui décocha un de ses seuls vrais sourires. _

_Un vrai sourire... Quinn le remarqua et son coeur se brisa un peu plus. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas aider Santana à aller mieux alors que pour Brittany, il lui suffisait de sourire pour rendre Santana heureuse le temps d'un petit instant._

_"Santana: Alors quoi de beau ? _

_Quinn: Tiens, tu sais parler maintenant ?!_

_Santana: Arrête Quinn... Ce n'est pas le moment._

_Quinn: Ce n'est jamais le moment avec toi. _

_Brittany: Stop la violence._

_Rachel (à elle-même): Ca va mal finir.."_

_Santana jeta un coup d'oeil derrière ses trois anciennes amies, les garçons s'affairaient à vider la voiture de Kurt. _

_"Rachel: Est-ce-que je peux te poser une question Santana ?_

_Santana: Tu viens de le faire, mais bon vas-y. Rien ne garanti que je vais te répondre._

_Rachel: Où étais-tu pendant sept ans ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas donnée de tes nouvelles ?_

_Brittany: C'est vrai ça.. Tu nous as manquer._

_Santana: Tu m'as manquée aussi Britt-Britt.. Et si tu veux vraiment le savoir j'étais à l'armée avec Noah._

_Rachel et Quinn: L'ARMEE ?_

_Santana: Après la mort de Finn, j'ai eu plus ou moins peur de perdre mon autre seul meilleur ami, alors je l'ai suivie à l'école militaire. Bon c'est pas tout mais je dois y aller. A plus."_

_Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre et partit rejoindre les garçons qui étaient retournés se cacher avec la nourriture derrière les buissons. Elle les trouva assis en cercle, la nourriture au milieu. Elle poussa Noah et s'assit elle aussi. Blaine se jeta presque sur la nourriture. Santana avait l'impression d'avoir devant elle un chiot. Elle accepta le sandwich que Noah lui tendait et croqua dedans. Les vacances commençaient plutôt bien pour elle finalement._


	2. Chapter 2

**_It's over... No, it's never over..._**

* * *

_"Rachel: Mais qu'est-ce-que vous faites ?"_

_Noah, Santana, Blaine, Mike et Sam se tournèrent vers elle. _

_"Sam (chuchotant): On mangent.. Maintenant chuchote avant qu'on soit repérés à cause de toi."_

_Pris en plein fait, Noah tendit un sandwich à la petite juive.. _

_"Rachel (chuchotant): As-tu oublié que je suis végétarienne Noah ?_

_Noah (chuchotant): Ah oui merde.. Bah, tu n'as qu'à venir boire du coca avec nous."_

_Rachel soupira avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de Santana. Noah servit un verre de coca et lui tendit. Elle l'accepta et accepta également les gâteaux aux chocolats que lui tendait Blaine, un sourire bizarre collé aux lèvres. _

_"Rachel (chuchotant): Blaine ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?_

_Blaine (chuchotant): Parce que maintenant que tu as bu du coca et que tu as goûté un gâteau, tu ne peux plus balancer que nous avons voler de la nourriture mouhahahaha._

_Santana (chuchotant): Tu est décevant Blaine.._

_Blaine (chuchotant): Je sais.. enfin non... je voulais dire que..._

_Noah (chuchotant): Te casses pas la tête Warblers, nous avons compris._

_Rachel (chuchotant): Vous savez que les autres vont finalement se demander où nous sommes et ce que nous faisons.. _

_Noah (chuchotant): Tu as raison princesse juive, tu as complètement raison, il nous faut un alibi._

_Sam (chuchotant): Comme quoi ?_

_Noah (chuchotant): Nous faisions une partouze.._

_...: Qui fait une partouze ?"_

_Les six amis se tournèrent d'un même mouvement pour dire à la personne qui venait de parler de se taire avant qu'ils ne se fassent surprendre.. Mais ils se turent quand ils découvrirent Mercedes debout derrière eux, les mains sur les hanches, l'air grave._

_"Sam: Hey mon bébé.._

_Mercedes: Tu va voir "mon bébé" idiot.. Attends que je t'attrape.._

_Noah: SAUVE QUI PEUT BARREZ-VOUS."_

_Les six amis se levèrent en même temps et partirent en courant, Mercedes ne perdit pas plus de temps et se jeta à leurs trousses. Mike et Sam partirent vers la gauche, Rachel attrapa la main de Santana et la tira à sa suite, continuant toujours tout droit. Quand à Blaine, il s'arrêta et son regard se dirigea vers la nourriture laisser au sol. Noah le devança, attrapa son poignet et le tira à sa suite juste à temps. La main de Mercedes se referma dans l'air.  
_

_"Blaine: Mais.. et la nourriture ?_

_Noah: Laisse tomber, je préfère sauver mes fesses."_

_Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et doublèrent la __cadence. Ils passèrent devant William, Emma et tous les autres, qui étaient sortit dehors pour savoir d'où venait ce vacarme, et ils étaient à présent morts de rire. Noah leur fit un doigt d'honneur avant de tripler la cadence en voyant que Mercedes les rattrapaient déjà. _

_De l'autre côté, Sam et Mike étaient cachés derrière un arbre attendant que les choses se calment._

_"Sam: Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait maintenant ?_

_Mike:..._

_Sam: Mike ? Sa se voit que c'est pas vous qui sortez avec elle, elle va me faire une grève du sexe.. Et la dernière fois elle a réussi à tenir trois mois, il a fallu que je la supplie à genoux._

_Mike: Et bah tu recommenceras."_

_Sam se renfrogna et se laissa tomber au sol en soupirant. _

_Quand à Rachel et Santana, elles couraient toujours. Ne faisant pas attention, Rachel trébucha et, tenant toujours la main de la latina, la tira avec elle. Elles atterrirent dans un énorme lac. Santana remonta facilement à la surface, ayant presque pied, elle toussota plusieurs fois et se tourna à la recherche de Rachel. La petite juive n'était en vu nulle part. _

_Elle se retourna encore et encore avant de finalement plonger. C'était le seul endroit où Rachel pouvait être après tout si elle n'avait presque pas pied, alors Rachel n'avait pas pied du tout et ayant lâcher la main de l'hispanique dans la chute, elle n'avait rien eu pour s'accrocher. _

_Santana remarqua une silhouette sous l'eau, elle s'en approcha pensant que c'était Rachel, mais quand la silhouette se retourna, Santana ouvrit la bouche pour crier et avala de l'eau. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi horrible même en ayant fait la guerre pendant plus de sept ans. Devant elle ne se tenait pas Rachel, mais une sorte de créature monstrueuse. Gollum mais en un millions de fois pire. Santana n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de l'eau le plus vite possible. Elle ferma les yeux plusieurs fois pensant que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Elle battit des bras le plus fortement possible pour essayer de sortir de l'eau mais la créature lui attrapa la cheville droite. Santana se retourna vers Gollum, ce dernier avait la gueule grande ouverte, Santana crû rêver en voyant le nombre impressionnant de dents dans cette énorme bouche. La main du monstre était dotée d'énormes griffes, ces dernières lui lacérèrent la cheville, du sang s'échappa des blessures. La créature commença à bouger de plus en plus rapidement. Et c'est là que Santana comprit, l'odeur du sang excitait la créature. Elle envoya son pied dans la gueule du monstre et se propulsa à la surface par la même occasion. Elle immergea de l'eau brutalement. Encore sous le choc et sous la peur de ce qu'elle venait de voir sous l'eau, Santana se débattit brutalement quand quelqu'un lui encercla la taille. _

_"...: Santana calme-toi.. C'est moi, Rachel."_

_La latina se retourna vers la personne qui la tenait et soupira de soulagement en découvrant Rachel souriante. Elle lui sauta au cou._

_"Santana: Oh mon dieu Rachel, j'ai crû que tu étais.. Oh mon dieu.."_

_Rachel lui rendit son étreinte. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu Santana dans ses bras et cette sensation lui avait manquée. Santana, quant à elle, ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'elle avait vu sous l'eau. Elle repoussa doucement Rachel et la tira jusqu'à la rive. Elle savait qu'elle avait dû rêver à cause de la peur de perdre Rachel mais ne voulait pas prendre de risque. On ne savait ce qu'il pouvait il y avoir dans l'eau. Une fois de nouveau sur la terre ferme, Santana se laissa tomber au sol. Rachel la rejoignit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la latina. La petite juive savait très bien que c'était le seul moment de toutes les vacances qu'elle pourrait passer avec une Santana calme et pas agressive envers elle. Rachel savait qu'elle avait méritée que Santana soit agressive avec elle, après tout, elle l'avait fait souffrir et lui avait briser le coeur en milles morceaux. Son regard se dirigea sur la cheville de Santana, cette dernière saignait, et pas qu'un peu. Rachel se redressa._

_"Rachel: Santana tu saignes."_

_Santana suivit le regard de Rachel et son coeur rata un battement en voyant le sang couler le long de sa cheville. Alors tout ce qui s'était passer sous l'eau, c'était bel et bien passer. La créature était vraiment là, sous l'eau et elle avait bel et bien tentée de dévorer Santana. _

_"Santana: J'ai d-dû me faire ç-ça en d-dévalant la p-pente._

_Rachel: Peut-être mais il faut soigner ça.. Je dois avoir des mouchoirs dans ma poche mais maintenant ils doivent être.._

_Santana (la coupe): Trempés.. Laisse Rachel, ce n'est rien, je soignerai ça une fois à la maison. D'ailleurs il faudrait peut-être qu'on y aille après tout."_

_Santana n'avait qu'une envie: emmener Rachel loin d'ici. Elle devait la protéger. Peut-être que cette créature pouvait marche sur la terre ferme, ou peut-être ne vivait-elle que sous l'eau. Mais de toute façon Santana ne voulait pas le savoir. _

_"Rachel: D'accord."_

_Rachel se releva et aida Santana à se relever. Elles marchèrent jusqu'au chalet dans le silence le plus complet du monde. Rachel pensant au peu de distance qui la séparait de Santana, sa main était juste à côté de la sienne mais elle n'osait pas la prendre. Quant à Santana, ce qui venait de se passer dans ce pu**** de lac ne voulait pas s'effacer de sa mémoire, cela repassait en boucle depuis qu'elles avaient repris la route. Elle avait besoin de Rachel à cet instant. Sa main alla d'elle-même se réfugier dans celle de la petite juive. Le fait que ce soit Santana qui prenne la main de Rachel, réchauffa le coeur de cette dernière. _

_Elles arrivèrent rapidement au chalet, toujours main dans la main. Elles entrèrent et trouvèrent tout le petit monde dans le salon devant la télévision. Tous se tournèrent vers elles. Les mains liées n'échappèrent pas à tout le monde. Voyant que Quinn fixait leurs mains, Santana relâcha celle de Rachel. Un manque se fit immédiatement sentir des deux côtés. _

_"Tina: Pourquoi vous êtes trempées ?_

_Rachel: On est tomber dans un lac en essayant de fuir Mercedes._

_Mercedes: D'ailleurs vous deux..._

_William (la coupe): Et si tu les laissaient se débarbouiller avant de les engueuler._

_Sam: William a raison mon coeur, elles mouillent tout le salon là._

_Mercedes: Toi, si tu crois que m'appeler "mon coeur" va arranger quelque chose, tu te trompes idiot. Rachel et Santana, aller prendre une douche. Et revenez après, je n'en ai pas fini avec vous."_

_Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent et montèrent les escaliers. Dès qu'elles eurent disparues, les commentaires fusèrent dans le salon.  
_

_"Tina: Vous avez vu leurs mains ?_

_Kurt: On les as tous vue. Mais ce que j'ai vu ne m'a pas plu. _

_Mercedes: Vous pensez qu'elles ont remis le couvercle ?_

_Noah: Je n'espère pas. La dernière fois j'ai ramassé Santana à la petite cuillère. Cette fois elle ne survivra pas. _

_Brittany: Arrêtez. Laissez-les tranquilles._

_William: Britt-Britt a raison, taisez-vous et regardons la fin de ce film."_

_Tous acquiescèrent et Mercedes remit le film en route. Rachel et Santana n'entendant plus leurs camarades faire des commentaires sur elles, finirent de monter les escaliers. Arrivées à l'étage, Santana alla dans sa chambre mais c'était sans compter sur Rachel qui la suivit. _

_"Santana: Rachel s'il-te-plaît j'aimerais enlever ces vêtements qui puent de sur moi._

_Rachel: Je veux te parler._

_Santana: Très bien. Je t'écoute."_

_Santana enleva son tee-shirt, se retrouvant en soutien-gorge devant Rachel qui ne pût s'empêcher de rougir._

_"Rachel: Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?_

_Santana: Je me change et puis ce n'est pas comme çi, tu ne m'avais pas vu nue avant."_

_La dernière partie de sa phrase avait été prononcée avec un certain dédain, ce que Rachel remarqua. Son coeur se brisa un peu plus._

_"Rachel: Je suis désolée.._

_Santana: Pour quoi ? Pour nous avoir fait tomber dans ce lac ?.. Sérieux Rachel, ce n'est rien._

_Rachel: Non pas pour ça.. enfin si.. je suis désolée pour ça.. Mais ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis désolée pour ce que Noah à dit."_

**___Noah: Je n'espère pas. La dernière fois j'ai ramassé Santana à la petite cuillère. Cette fois elle ne survivra pas. _**

___Santana soupira. _

___"Santana: Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler._

___Rachel: Mais je suis désolée._

___Santana: Pourquoi le serait-tu ? Tu devais faire un choix et tu l'as fais. _

___Rachel: Oui mais..._

___Santana (la coupe): Que veux-tu que je te dise Rachel ? Que tu m'as brisée le coeur, parce que oui tu l'as fais. Tu m'as fais mal. Tu as préférée New-York au lieu de moi, tu as préférée Brody à ma place.. C'est fini Rachel, tu as fais ton choix il y a huit ans. _

___Rachel: Ce n'est jamais fini Santana. Et je m'excuse une nouvelle fois pour t'avoir fait souffrir et pour..._

___Santana (la coupe): Je vais me doucher.. Tu devrais faire de même."_

___Elle laissa Rachel debout en plein milieu de sa chambre et entra dans la salle de bain. Elle finit d'enlever ces vêtements et alla sous l'eau chaude. Ces muscles se détendirent. Elle commençait à regretter d'être venue ici. Etre aussi prêt de Rachel sans ne rien pouvoir faire la faisait souffrir. Pourquoi remuer le couteau dans la plaie après tout ? Santana s'efforça de penser à autre chose, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas repenser à ce qu'il s'était passer dans ce lac et de ne pas faire attention aux picotements à sa cheville ou encore à l'eau qui prenait une teinte rose après avoir dévaler sa cheville droite._


	3. Chapter 3

**_It's over... No, it's never over..._**

* * *

_"Rachel, On n'est désolées Mercedes.. Mais..._

_Mercedes (la coupe): Pas de mais. _

_Santana: C'est bon ce n'était que de la nourriture._

_Mercedes: Que de la nourriture ? On en ramener assez pour l'expédition spéléologique et pour nitre séjour ici alors mesdemoiselles, non ce n'était pas que de la nourriture._

_Noah: C'est sûr Mesdemoiselles vous avez abusez sur ce coup-là."_

_Noah avait glissé cette phrase en passant derrière Mercedes, et avait fait un clin d'oeil à Rachel en même temps. Mercedes tendit le bras et sa main se referma sur le col du pull à Noah._

_"Mercedes: Toi, tu va m'accompagner déposer toutes les couvertures dans les chambres et après on fera les répartitions. Tes muscles vont servir à quelque chose._

_Noah: Yeah Puckosaure est dans la place._

_Mercedes: T'emballes pas, je n'ai pas oubliée votre histoire."_

_Mercedes et Noah montèrent à l'étage. Dès que la black eût disparut, Santana soupira de soulagement ce qui amusa Rachel qui laissa échapper un petit rire de sa gorge. _

_"Santana: Attends, ça fait genre trente minutes qu'elle nous tient coincées dans ce couloir."_

_Rachel regarda sa montre et son sourire s'agrandit encore plus._

_"Rachel: Presque.. trente-deux minutes."_

_La latina sourit et à ce même-moment, Blaine passa en courant et bouscula Rachel. Cette dernière, n'ayant rien vu venir, bascula en avant. Santana la rattrapa à temps. Rachel ferma les yeux, elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Santana sur ses lèvres. Elle n'avait qu'une envie: embrasser Santana. Prenant son courage à deux mains, la petite juive ouvrit les yeux, et croisa ceux sombres de Santana. Les pupilles de la latina était dilatées et sombres de désir. _

_"Quinn: Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ?"_

_Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Quinn. On pouvait facilement voir la colère prendre feu dans les yeux de cette dernière, la colère et l'incompréhension. Santan repoussa Rachel et baissa les yeux._

_"Santana: Rien du tout."_

_Elle s'en alla, bousculant au passage la blonde. Cette dernière s'approcha de Rachel et la prit par la main. Elle la tira derrière elle et elles allèrent dans la cuisine._

_"Quinn: A quoi joues-tu ? Sérieusement Rachel.. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous mais.._

_Rachel (la coupe): Il ne se passe rien Quinn, je te le promets._

_Quinn: Il y a intérêt parce que je ne te ramasserai pas une deuxième fois.. La première fois m'a suffit._

_Rachel: C'est promis."_

_La petite juive s'échappa de son emprise et disparut de la cuisine. Quinn soupira. La première fois lui avait amplement suffit._

**_Quinn passa la porte d'entrée en sifflotant Don't Stop Believing joyeusement. Elle avait remarquée que ces temps-ci Rachel mangeait d'elle-même sans qu'elle n'ait à le lui demander. Et cela suffisait à la rendre heureuse. Son amie souffrait énormément depuis sa rupture avec une certaine latina et mort de Finn. La blonde posa son sac dans l'entrée, et après avoir refermée la porte, alla dans le salon. La salon était vide.. Quinn vérifia dans la chambre à Rachel mais cette dernière était vide également.. S'inquiétant un peu plus, Quinn décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro de Kurt. Après trois tonalités, Kurt répondit essoufflé. _**

**_"Kurt: Quinn ? Enfin.. Cela fait trois fois que je t'appelle._**

**_Quinn: Je ne trouve pas Rachel, Kurt._**

**_Kurt: C'est pour ça que je t'appelle. Vérifie dans la salle de bain et maintenant Quinn avant que ce ne soit trop tard._**

**_Quinn: D-dans la sall-le de bain ? Mais p-pourquoi K-kurt ?"_**

**_Quinn savait pourquoi mais elle voulait l'entendre de la bouche du jeune homme._**

**_"Kurt: Elle m'a envoyée un message en disant qu'elle avait peur de faire une bêtise. Dépêche-toi Quinn, je suis en route pour votre appartement."_**

**_Il raccrocha automatiquement. Quinn mit plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre de quoi Kurt venait de lui parler. Elle laissa son téléphone s'écraser au sol avant de se mettre à courir jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle tambourina brutalement contre la porte de celle-ci. Mais rien, aucune réponse._**

**_"Quinn: RACHEL ? RACHEL ? OUVRE CETTE PORTE."_**

**_Des sanglots passèrent le pas de la porte. Quinn soupira de soulagement. Rachel était bel et bien vivante mais toujours enfermée dans la salle de bain._**

**_"Quinn: Rachel ouvre cette porte s'il-te-plaît."_**

**_Quinn tourna la poignée de porte dès qu'elle entendit le clic-clac du verrou. Ce qu'elle découvrit lui fit mal au coeur. Rachel était là, devant elle, se tenant le poignet. Ce dernier saignait abondamment. Les pleurs de la petite juive doublèrent d'intensité. Quinn souffla un bon coup et s'approcha de son amie._**

_Elle ne voulait pas que tout cela recommence. Une fois lui avait suffit. Elle entendit au loin Mercedes qui leur criait de tous se réunirent dans la salon. Elle soupira et sortit dans la cuisine. Elle fut l'une des dernières à arriver avec Santana et Tina. Mercedes ordonna le silence dans les rangs. Et prit la parole._

_"Mercedes: Noah a eu une idée géniale pour une fois.._

_Noah: Hey je suis à côté de toi je te signal._

_Mercedes: Je sais.. Enfin bref venons-en à __la répartitions des chambres. Artie, à toi."_

_Artie s'avança à ses côtés et prit la feuille poser sur ses genoux. _

_"Artie: Bien, commençons par le rez-de-chaussée. Première chambre: William et Emma. Deuxième chambre: Sam et Mercedes. Et pour la dernière chambre, ce sera Mike et Tina. Aucune objections je pense... Bien, maintenant parlons de l'étage, vous serez par groupe de trois. Sugar, Blaine et Kurt. Santana, Quinn et Puck, et Rachel, Brittany et moi. _

_Mercedes: Merci Artie. Maintenant, allons..._

_Blaine (la coupe): MANGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER."_

_Les ND's rirent en coeur. Ils commencèrent à manger sans Noah, Santana et Sam, ces trois-là ayant disparus. Marry The Night de Lady Gaga se fait entendre à l'extérieur du chalet.  
_

_"Mercedes: Qu'est-ce-que s'est encore ?_

_Kurt: Oh mon dieu.."_

_Kurt se lèva de table et courut à l'extérieur. Les autres le suivirent et trouvèrent Noah, Santana, et Sam, tous les trois avec une guitare. Une silhouette les accompagnait et chantait en coeur avec eux. _

**_I'm gonna marry the night_**

I'm gonna burn a hole in the road

I'm gonna marry the night

Leave nothin' on these streets to explode

M-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry (The night)  
Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry (The night)  
Oh m-m-marry m-m-m-marry m-m-m-marry (The night)

The night!  
The night!  
The night!  
(The night!) Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
(The night!) The night!  
(The night!) Come on, yeah!  
(The night!) The night! 

_La chanson prit fin et Elliot Gilbert apparut devant eux tout souriant._

_"Elliot: Salut les copains."_


End file.
